La Madrastra
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Cuando la vi traspasar el umbral de la puerta la ira se convirtio en una persona fisica, Yo Sasuke Uchiha iba a hacerle la vida imposible a mi querida Madrastra, la echaria de mi casa y la destrozaria.
1. CAPITULO I

**Disclamer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto aunque **Sasukecubitodehielosexi-kun** no dijo anoche cuando salio por mi ventana XD

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE** le pertenece ala hermosa y grande **SisterCullen **quien me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc muchas gracias nena te adoro con todo mi corazon :))*.

**N/A: H**ola bueno primero que nada aqui de nuevo yo pero antes de ponerle las tipicas notas/autor devo decirles que el ficc **PRINCIPIANTES DEL SEXO** de la autoria de **Ere . CullenSwan **abandono el mundo de FF repito **ABANDONO** y pues no podre seguir con esa historia bueno si la continuare ami manera ya saben como lo hize con Esta vez si pero no lo hare en estos momentos porque estoy pendientes con las actualizaciones de **PACTO DE AMIGOS **y **MENTIRAS PIADOSAS** que son los fics que ya estan terminando por eso s que estoy tan estancada en ellos lo seguire eso es seguro pero no ahora bueno me retiro espero y les guste este nuevo aporte dentro de poco estare con un ficc mio basado en el manga de Naruto bueno me retiro bye bye :)

_**LA MADRASTRA**_

SAKURA POV

Me habia abandonado, todo a sabiendas que ocurriria antes de conocerme...el destino lo puso en mi camino para darle un vuelco totalemente difierente a mi vida,mi salvador,mi marido, Fugaku Uchiha,habia muerto,de una enfermedad que habia intentado esconderme para vivir los ultimos dias de su vida lo mas plenos posibles,pero porque yo? Una insignificante camarera .

Lo conocí,en la cafeteria del Hospital St. Mongo cuando se me habia caido una bandeja toda llena encima de uno de los que parecia era tambien un médico,porque Fugaku-Kun,era médico,un médico excelente sin parangón,el mejor en su especialidad,cardiologia.

Su compañero empezó a ponerme verde como era costumbre,mi falta de coordinacion era una cosa que ya sabia media plantilla del hospital,pero él habia llegado por una ponencia como me explicó mas tarde,despues de ayudarme a levantarme y a mirarme con aquellos ojos tan perfectos.

A partir de alli fué todo muy rápido,me enamoré creo que se enamoró de mi y nos casamos,fueron tres meses maravillosos,creo que nunca he sido más feliz,mi familia me abandonó cuando yo era muy pequeña asi que,me habia quedado sola nuevamente,aunque ,no era del todo cierto,mi esposo tenia familia,hijos,si hijos,los que yo nunca podré darle porque él ya no esta,lo que nunca me imagine era que mi marido tenia hijos que tenian practicamente mi edad,fué impactante,pensar que les iba a llevar a mis hijastros un minimo de 2 años.

Itachi,Sasuke y Hinata,todos vivian con la Aya que los habia cuidado desde que su madre murió y ahora venia yo...¿como iban a reaccionar ante mi?¿Estarian igual de sorprendidos que yo?

Me aterraba la idea de marcharme al pueblecito de mi marido para compartir mi vida con ellos ya que asi lo habia dispuesto él y yo accederia a su última voluntar por respeto y amor,queria que vivieramos como una familia yo y sus hijos.

Pero me daba la sensacion que no habia sido una buena noticia para ellos,para la lectura del testamento no apareció ninguno,solo el representante legal.

Hoy me disponia a salir rumbo hacia mi nueva vida con los hijos de mi amor.

Con mi nueva familia.

SASUKE POV

No podia creer lo que nos estaba sucediendo,ya era bastante duro asumir que mi padre habia muerto,sino que ahora teniamos que dar la bienvenida a la nueva Sra Uchiha...Dios! Me ponia enfermo,nada mas pensarlo,¿no tendria la cara de venir a vivir aquí,a la casa,con nosotros,desde luego si lo hacia es que su desverguenza era impresionante,ya la odiaba,sin conocerla,su solo nombre me daba repulsión.

Ami me sacó de mi ensimismamiento-

-Sasuke,cariño,no estas aquí..¿donde estas?.-me acariciaba el pelo y me miraba suplicante.

-Nada,nada...

-¿Es por ella?¿No?

Me la quedé mirando interrogante.

-Me lo ha contado Ino,ya sabes ,somos muy amigas.

-Si,llega mañana y aun Hinata quiere que vaya a recogerla,esto es increible,si precisamente lo que quiero es que se sienta como una mierda y se largue lo antes posible.

-Pero Sasuke,es la última voluntad de tu pa..

-¡No!estoy de eso ya hasta los huevos,joder! .-me levante y me marché dejando a Ami sola en su habitacion.

Ella era una de tantas,si ,asi era yo,un Don Juan sin remedio y no lo queria tener la verdad,me lo pasaba bomba sacando lo mejor de cada flor que llegaba a mis manos...

Pero ni ellas en estos momentos que quitaban el cabreo monumental que tenia encima.

Conducí como un loco,¡como siempre Ji! Y llegue a mi casa con el rostro en tension.

Alli estaban todos Itachi, Ino su novia y mi querida hermana Hinata,

_tenemos que hablar Sasuke.-

_Ni loco pienses que voy a ir a buscar a "esa" Itachi.-me sente y cruzé los brazos ,esperando contestacion.

_Esta bien,ya iré yo,si eso te supone un trauma._Dijo de lo mas calmado mi estupido aniki

_¿Y que? ¿La vas a recibir con banda y todo?.-mi cinismo era total,me reí entre dientes.

-No,pero,voy a intentar que este lo mas agusto posible en esta casa,hizo la vida de papá lo más dulce en sus ultimos dias,eso,se lo tenemos que agradecer,hermano.

Me levanté como un resorte,mi cabreo era descomunal mi ira salia de mi cuerpo.

_Mira Itachi,estoy ya harto de hablar de la tipeja esa,me da igual,seguro que lo hizo con alguna perpectiva de futuro,papá le dejó una buena paga de viudedad y apenas sabe todas las propiedades que compartirá con nosotros la muy...mira lo que respecta a mi,voy a hacerle la vida la quiero en esta casa ni en mi vida,no quierto tener ninguna madrastra.

* * *

><p>~~~~~Continuara...~~~~~<p>

Recuerden que una actualizacion es igual a 10 reviews en este capitulo onegai pienselo asi es como diriamos nosotros una paga por estar sentados aqui enfrente del ordenador una hora o mas y aparte de eso doliendonos el trasero o X cosa solo les tomaria 5 minutos piensenlo no es nada como en cuestion alo que estamos soportando claro nadien nos obliga pero lo hacemos por ustedes buen me retiro besistos

Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk...


	2. CAPITULO II

**Disclamer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto aunque **Sasukecubitodehielosexi-kun** no dijo anoche cuando salio por mi ventana XD

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE** le pertenece ala hermosa y grande **SisterCullen **quien me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc muchas gracias nena te adoro con todo mi corazon :))*.

**N/A: H**ola ¿Comó estan? Bueno yo bien con gripa xD aunque no es novedad, pues yo aquí con un nuevo capitulo de La madrastra espero y sea de su agrado, lamento decirles que comó ahora estor trabajando mi tiempo esta casi nulo pero les prometo que seguire actualizando me retiro bye bye ;)

* * *

><p>CAPITULO II<p>

**SAKURA POV**

Estaba ya en el avion,aun me esperaba un largo viaje,aterrizaria en Noshino y de alli a Kiwasaki,las manos me temblaban,mi inseguridad no me abandonaba tampoco en esos momentos,uno de los chicos me habia llamado para preocuparse por el vuelo y mi hora de llegada, Itachi,el mayor,bueno,mayor,mayor,no,porque él tiene 28 y yo 27.

Fugaku,no me dijo que tenia hijos tan mayores ,no hasta que no tuvo mas remedio,él pensaba en todo y antes de tener sorpresas por mi parte cuando él no estuviese me lo contó,yo no le reproché nada,era de esperar un hombre que rondaba la cincuentena que no tuviera hijos creciditos ,tambien me dijo que no vivia con ellos por su dedicacion a su profesion,ellos lo entendian,no les faltaba de nada y la carencia de su padre la habian tenido siempre,estaban acostumbrados,me apuntó uno por uno las virtudes y defectos de cada el más responsable de todos,el mayor, es tambien médico como él,pero este se ha decantado hacia la pediatria,todavia no se siente con valor de irse a vivir con su novia, Ino,no quiere abandonar a los pequeños,sobre todo a Sasuke,este ha finalizado ya la carrera de medicina tambien,pero quiere tomarse este año sabatico,las chicas y las juergas son el epicentro de su vida,total un calavera y la pequeña Hinata la melliza de Sasuke,tenia una cadena de tiendas en todo el estado eso me dijo mi marido,ojala yo hubiera sido tambien "acomodada".

Cuando llegue al aeropuerto solamente seguí a la gente,nunca habia volado y estaba perdidisima,cuando llegamos al vestibulo alli pude recoger mi maleta,que no era muy grande y traspasar la puerta de cristal automatica donde se suponia que estaria Itachi esperandome,mi ansiedad me delataba ya que mi labio inferior seguro que estaba como un tomate de tanto modermelo.

Habia muchisimas personas,miré hacia todos lados,queriendo ver en los chicos presentes algun rasgo que me recordara a mi marido,pero eran tantas las caras que me estaba aturdiendo.

Una voz me sacó de mi concentración.

-Perdone,señorita,no han venido a buscarla

-eh,..-miré hacia donde provenia la voz,era un vigilante de seguridad,seguro que tenia una cara de perdida impresionante.-Si,deben de estar aquí ya,y no soy señorita,soy señora.

-Señora,bien,digame su apellido asi la ayudaré.

-Uchiha,señora Uchiha.

**Itachi Pov**

Despues de discutir con Sasuke por enésima vez, pasé esa noche con Ino en su apartamento, no tenia ganas de volver a ver el careto de Sasuke, era un amargado ¿porqué tanto resentimiento a la mujer de papa?, vale no sabiamos siquiera que se habia vuelto a casar, ¡pero y que!si ha estado con esa señora solamente tres meses, me levanté temprano y me fuí a trabajar al hospital de Kiwasaki, en un descanso, pensé en llamar a la mujer de papa, para que supiese que no iba a tener que viajar desde el aeropuerto hasta aquí en taxi, yo la iria a buscar, la verdad es que estaba nervioso, no sabia que tipo de persona era...pero no la juzgaria antes de tiempo como Sasuke. Cuando el telefono empezó a dar señal una voz cálida me contestó

_¿si?

-Hola,mire,¿la Señora Sakura Haru...Uchiha?.-vaya,la informacion de Naruto se me habia quedado clavada a fuego,su apellido de soltera.

-Si,soy yo ¿digame?

-Hola,soy Itachi Uchiha,yo quisie..

-Hola Itachi, no sabes lo emocionada que estoy, por veros a todos..

-yo la llamaba porque..verá quisiera ir a recogerla,.-mi voz salia como un colegial pidiendo su primera cita ¡mierda!

_Si,gracias,te lo agradezco, el señor Uzumaki,me habia dado vuestra direccion y estaba decidida a ir sin deciros nada,no queria molestaros a ninguno, sé que teneis vuestra vida, no os la quiero desmontar.

-No ,verá, no sera una molestia,de verdad,quiero hacerlo.

_Gracias Itachi, yo...creo que ….deberias llamarme de tu,por favor

-Pero señora..

-No Itachi, por formar parte de vuestras vidas,de los tres...

_señora...Haruno

_Sakura por favor.

_Jejje,vale,esta bien,dime la hora que alli estaré.-Me habia encandilado por telefono,su dulzura y su confianza, me sumieron en un estado de alegria, como el que sabe que ha hecho algo bien y su insconciente lo felicita constantemente.

-A las 18:30, Itachi.

-Alli estaremos.

-¿Estaremos?

_Si ,mi novia ,vendra conmigo

-¿Tus hermanos no...?

-No,no pueden ,estan ocupados

Me rasqué la cabeza,mentir,bueno era por una buena causa,ya tendria tiempo de ver lo cabronazo que iba a se Sasuke con ella.

_Bueno,est bien...un beso Itachi, te veo mañana...esto ¿como sabré que eres tu?

-Llevaré un cartelito que ponga jejeje Sra. Uchiha.

-Obvio.

-Si.

-Adios, Itachi y...¿Itachi?

_Si..Sr...¿Sakura?

-Tu padre no habia exagerado nada con respecto a ti..gracias.

Y me colgó

Me quedé en shock, mañana veria a aquella mujer, que le robó el aliento a mi padre en vida y a mi me lo habia robado ya hablando por telefono, Sakura Haruno,Uchiha ¡Que diablos! Era una señora de los pies a cabeza,de eso no me cabia la menor duda.

Hable con Ino,ella me apoyaba en todo, mi luz, mi vida,y al dia siguiente despues de acabar mi turno, pasarla a recoger a su apartamento fuimos a buscar a la viuda de papa.

Hablé con Sasuke,no queria escenitas en casa cuando llegaramos.

Puse el manos libres,no me importaba que Ino es cuchara todo..

_¿Si?

-Hermano..

_¿que? ¿Ya has ido a buscarla? ¿Esta ahí contigo?

-NO-

_Voy ahora.

_Me largo

_Sasuke quiero que estemos todos en casa.

-No,me largo,me voy con Lauren,tengo planes,muy buenos esta noche.

-No.

-Si-

_Oye,si quieres acostarte con Ami, llevala a casa, invitala a cenar y luegos os largais.-miré a Ino, Ami era su amiga.

_-No te prometo nada.

-Por favor.q

me colgó, sera hijo de …!

Llegamos al aeropuerto en el vestibulo habia muchisimas personas, Ino y yo mirabamos po todos lados , la verdad es que estabamos completamente perdidos, no sabiamos que aspecto tenia la viuda de papa,una mujer rondando la cincuentena,me conmoví al ver a una chica,que andaba perdida,su cuerpo frágil y la simple maleta que llevaba,me inspiraron ternura, me acerqué y dejé a Ino atrás, me acerque al guardia de vigilancia y a ella, justo detras escuchando la escueta conversacion.

_perdonen señorita,¿no han venido a buscarla?

-Eh...-pobrecilla,me provocó una sonrisa tierna.-Si deberian de estar ya aquí esperandome y no soy señorita,soy señora.

Algo en mi se rompió,algo en mi estomago provocó una marea de sentimientos.

_Bien digame su apellido asi la ayudaré

-Uchiha Señora Uchiha.

Me llevé la mano a la garganta y solté un jadeo.

Ella se volvió y me miró a los ojos...

_Itachi...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>


	3. CAPITULO III

**Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto aunque Sasukecubitodehielosexi-kun no dijo anoche cuando salio por mi ventana XD**

**El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito NO ME PERTENECE le pertenece ala hermosa y grande SisterCullen quien me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc muchas gracias nena te adoro con todo mi corazon :))*.**

**N/A: Hola ¿Comó estan? Pues yo con un dolor de cabeza fatal pero aquí dandoles algo de lata, espero y este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado sin nada mas que agregar me retiro. ¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO III<strong>

**HINATA POV**

Prisa, prisa, prisa, iba como una loca, recien habia inaugurado la última tienda y corriendo tenia que ir a casa a darle la bienvenida a la esposa de mi papá, la cosa no iba a ser fácil, habia que hacer presion con respecto a mi querido mellizo, no queriamos que metiera la pata, aunque , sinceramente lo esperabamos tanto Itachi como yo, por eso queriamos estar alli, para dar apoyo moral a la señora Sakura, ¿porque Naruto se reiria cuando le dije que iba a recibir a la señora Sakura?. Otro quebradero de cabeza, Naruto, le iba detras como un perro y él nada ni con esas, estaba tan sumido en el Bufette de abogados que ha heredado de su padre que no tiene cabeza o eso parece, me tiene loca, este hombre pone a cien todos mis sentidos.

No tardé mucho en llegar a casa donde al abrir la puerta me encontré con una escena de lo mas sorprendente.

**SAKURA POV**

_Itachi...-lo miré y una sonrisa se me escapó de los labios.-tienes los ojos de tu padre.-le acaricié la cara suavemete,me tuve que empinar ya que era altisimo.

_veo que ya ha encontrado a su familia,señora.-dijo el vigilante.

-Si, ya la he encontrado.-no dejaba de mirar a Itachi y él a mi.

Un carraspero nos hizo salir de la burbuja que nos envolvia.

-Ejemmm.-

Vi a una chica, altisima como él , rubia, con una cabellera de oro y unas facciones de ángel que me miraba recelosa.

Itachi dejó de mirarme y se volvió a la chica sonriente.

_Ino, mira, es ella, ella es, Sakura, la mujer de papa.

La cara de asombro de la muchacha, me abochornó un poco, ¿tan joven se me veia al lado de Fugaku?,ella dió un paso hacia a mi y me envolvió en sus brazos, me sentí tan bien, que de mis ojos se escaparon dos lagrimas y sorbí ,mi nariz ya goteaba.

-Bienvenida Sakura.- se saparó de mi y sonrió.-no te esperabamos tan...tan joven, pero sin duda sera mucho mejor así.-ella miró a Itachi y asintieron. No lo entendí.

-¿Vamos chicas?.-preguntó mi hijastro.

_Si,claro,sonreimos las dos y Ino me dió la mano.

Salimos del aeropuerto y nos dispusimos a ir hacia casa,a mi nuevo hogar.

**SASUKE POV**

Eataba que se me llevaban los demonios,¿que me quedara?,¿que invitara a Ami?¿cena en familia?

Podria ser un bodrio, o no, me lancé en el sofá y me revolví el pelo, el sonido del mobil me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Si?

_¿Sasukito?cariño...

- Ami, Hola, ¿que pasa?

-Mira ,esta noche no podemos quedar, mis padres salen a celebrar su aniversario y yo me tengo que quedar con mi hermano ,ya sabes no hay dinero para canguro, lo siento, sé lo importante que era esta noche para ti,de verdad...

-No, tranquila, ya veré lo que hago.- y le colgué.

La verdad es que me importaba una mierda ella, como ella tenia varias y si no estaba ella habria otra, ¿no le iba a guardar el sitio?jajajaj llamaria a Karin, esa vivora si que me hacia olvidar todo, era una salvaje en la cama, eso era lo que yo llevaba peor, me intimidaba un poco, pero a la vez era el sexo mas increible de toda mi existencia,me excitaba el pensar en su cuerpo y en su pelo, largo y oscilante, cada vez que me cabalgaba, si la llamaria.

_Sasu,¿eres tu?.-su voz sexy,era perturbadora.

-Si,¿sabes?¿porque no vienes a casa esta noche? Viene la mujerzuela que cazó a mi padre moribundo.

-Ya,es la comidilla de todo Kiwasaki y ¿ahora teneis que aguantarla no?

-¿Vienes a cenar esta noche?.-no me gustaba lo que me habia dicho,estar en boca de todos era una cosa que no asimilaba, sino era por mis motivos exclusivamente, mis saltos de cama en cama.

-Si, claro que si, ¿quieres que me quede alli a dormir?

-Lo de dormir es por decir algo ¿no?sabes tu y yo creo que no hemos dormido nunca juntos.

-Estare alli, cariño, hace tiempo que no te pruebo y lo estoy deseando Sasu-chan..-su jadeo me hizo tragar en seco.

-Dentro de una hora estan aquí, te quiero antes, me gustaria tener un aperitivo.

-No lo dudes amor, estoy ahí en media hora.

Solté el telefono como si quemara, me duché y esperé los pocos minutos que quedaban para refregarme con ó el timbre y volé a abrir la puerta, era ella, la muy zorra llevaba un vestido tipo camisa que no dejaba mucho a la imaginacion, aunque la mia ya volaba.

-Nena, estas mejor que la ultima vez que te ví.-Y empezé a comermela entera ,si todo iba bien tenia mas de tres cuartos de hora antes de que llegaran con la "invitada",le subí mis manos hacia su trasero,¿la muy provocadora no se habia puesto bragas! Enloquecí y me quité mi camiseta, los pantalones y la lancé hacia el sofá de tres plazas, perdí la nocion del tiempo, juro que si, ya lo he dicho estar con Karin me satisfacia enormemente, cuando me bajé los boxers para que ella comenzara a manosearme lo mio el ruido de la puerta hizo que nos quedaramos sin respiración, no podia estar alli ya, no era imposible, ¡joder!me nuevo espectaculo, mi culo en todo su esplendor y la hermosa mujer que yacia debajo mio estaba en total despelote, no sabia como reaccionar, mi reaccion fué levantarme y dejar a Karin como dios la trajo al mundo y yo cojí un cojín del sillon,estaba preparado para eso y para mucho mas, pero fué algo que rebentó todas las visagras de mi plan.

**SAKURA POV**

Llegamos en menos de una hora y media , yo habia calculado que en dos horas y media tres ,ya estariamos en Kiwasaki,pero es que aquel chico iba como loco,yo me agarraba a la maneta de arriba como si así pudiera hacer algo,en la parte de atrás todo me daba tumbos,de vez en cuando Itachi miraba por el retrovisor,para ver si todo estaba en orden y yo con una mirada calmada asentia,y punto.

Cuando paramos y Itachi aparcó no cabia en mi de gozo,una exclamación salio de mi habia visto una casa asi en mi vida...

Itachi e Ino me miraron,bajaron la mirada y sonrieron.

-Esta es tambien tu casa amm .

-Solo Sakura, Itachi, Ino, por favor, solo Sakura.

-Bueno esta bien, solo Sakura,esta es tu casa..

Nos reimos y nos dispusimos a entrar ,yo la verdad, no estaba preparada para lo que mis oidos y mi vista tenian que ver, pero hize un acopio de valor para asumir todas las escenas con las que posiblemente me tendria que ver teniendo en cuenta que tendria un chico y una chica viviendo bajo mi mismo techo y con las hormonas todas revolucionadas...pero aquello era mas de lo que mi corta vida marital me habia enseñado, el cuerpo de un ser delgado pero atletico ,intentaba amoldarse al de una estupendisima mujer, yo me quedé se quedó atrás con Ino y cerraron la puerta, cuando el sonido llego a sus oidos, el chico saltó y se giró y quedó justo delanto mio, con toda su plenitud, alcanzó un cojín y se lo puso en sus partes nobles, lo mire a los ojos y le estiré mi brazo.

Ël miró a su hermano y de repente me miró como si me perdonara la vida, mi cara seguramente que ardia, combustion espontane por aquel chico,que no era otro que me hijastro Sasuke, porque era la viva imagen de su padre, dí un paso y se revolvió incomodo.

_Hola Sasuke, soy Sakura.-le alargue el brazo,la verdad es que la escena era de aupa!.-encantada de conocerte.

Ël me miro cojió a la chica de la mo y se fué corriendo por las escaleras,no lo dejé de mirar en ningun momento a los ojos,pero por increible que parezca,esa burbuja mp era solo mia,algo me decia que en la mente de mi hijastro no habia lugar para la pelirroja que llevaba de la mano,solamte estabamos él y yo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, no era una forma comoda de conocerse para ambos ¿No lo creen? Creo que fue perturbadora y excitante ala vez, jaja, espero y les guste sin nada mas me retiro. Adíos.<strong>

**Fecha: Jueves, 23 de Febrero del 2012.**

**Hora Mexico: 11:50 pm**


	4. CAPITULO IV

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es** copyright **de** Masashi Kishimoto.** El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece a **SisterCullen, **quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación del ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO IV<strong>

**Ino Pov**

Mi sorpresa fue enorme al ver a Sakura, no era nada de lo que esperábamos Itachi y yo, su pequeña estatura, su pelo rosado chillón que le hacía juego con sus perfectos ojos color verde esmeralda, sin una pizca de maquillaje, daban honor a la abreviatura que nos había pedido que utilizáramos para dirigirnos a ,le cogió la austera maleta que llevaba y ella lo agradeció con una mirada.

El camino hacia la casa de los Uchiha, fue silencioso, la viuda de Fugaku-sama, en los asientos traseros del deportivo se removía inquieta, la verdad es que yo en su lugar también estaría nerviosa, seguro que la vida no ha sido fácil para ella...y después de lo de llegar a la casa y abrir la puerta, nos encontramos fuera de lugar, completamente, Sasuke, estaba con una chica...espera...Karin, ¡Será cabrón,!¿Y Ami?, se volvió hacia nosotros y dio un respingo, alcanzó un cojín, que juro no cogeré mas para ponérmelo en la cabeza y se lo puso en sus partes nobles ,totalmente desnudo mi cuñado se veía muy bien, miré a Itachi que se había quedado en shock y luego me acordé de Sakura, ella tenía un lindo tono rosado en su cara y sus labios habían adquirido un tono melocotón, de mordérselos, ¡ji una sonrisa asomó por mis labios, bravo Sasuke! Estupenda Bienvenida a la chica. Él miro a su hermano y Itachi asintió...claro, la sorpresa de Sasuke, era colosal, tanto él como nosotros esperábamos una señora entrada en sus 50 y Sakura era joven muy joven y bonita.

Ella, Sakura, dió un paso hacia delante y le ofreció la mano a Sasuke, yo desde mi perspectiva, solamente podía ver la cara de incredulidad de mi cuñado.

-Hola Sasuke, soy Sakura, encantada de conocerte.-su voz sonaba segura.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos o a cualquier parte de su cara, cogió a Karin, que logró taparse con las pocas ropas que había traído y salieron disparados escaleras arriba, como alma que lleva el diablo, todos los seguimos con la mirada, el portazo de su habitacion, nos traslado a la realidad a los tres, Sakura, nos miró y sonrió tímidamente.

-Yo...Sakura..hablaré con Sasuke.-le dijo Itachi, abochornado.

Ella hizo un ademan con el brazo.

-No, no le digas nada, Itachi, si no te importa, me gustaría, hablar a mí con él.

-Esto, Sakura, no creo que sea buena no la miraba directamente, ella ante esto, se acercó a mi novio y alargó la mano hacia su barbilla, se veía increíblemente frágil al lado de Itachi, le levantó la cara y sonrió débilmente.

-No soy de su...agrado ¿no?

-No, no es eso, él tiene un carácter muy fuerte, digamos que le costara un poco adaptarse a tu presencia.

-Vaya...-Sakura suspiró.-Algo de esto me esperaba.

-¿Y para que viniste entonces?

Sasuke y Karin, bajaban ya por las escaleras, completamente vestidos, la mirada de mi cuñado era de total odio, su voz grave, había subido unas octavas, Sakura los miró a ambos y los enfrentó

-Vine a quedarme con vosotros, Sasuke, fue un deseo expreso de tu padre.

Sasuke le soltó la mano a Karin y enfrentó a Sakura todavía más cerca, si eso era posible, el aliento de ambos, les daba en la cara, ella con la cabeza inclinada, parecía una muñequita, frente a la colosal figura de mi cuñado, que aunque menos corpulento que Itachi, no era menos atractivo, su mandíbula estaba tensa, se movía constantemente.

-Ya está bien Sasuke.-intentó cogerlo Itachi, por el brazo.

-No, déjame.-se soltó duramente.

-Si, Itachi, déjalo, alguien tiene que poner las cosas en su sitio desde un principio.-dijo Karin, Sasuke es muy libre de decirle a esta...lo que le plazca, no le ata nada con ella.

-¡Cállate, Karin!.-me sorprendí a misma ante esta exclamación, ella me miró y frunció el ceño.

-Si, cállate, soy yo el que quiere hablar ahora y cantarle las verdades del barquero a la mujercita de mi papa.-la voz áspera y dura, me dolía hasta a mí.

-¿Y bien? que me vas a decir?.-Sakura lo retaba con la mirada.

-No sé qué te crees, viniendo a esta casa, y en caridad de qué, pero ten una cosa muy clara, yo no te voy a hacer la vida fácil en esta casa, porque mi meta es que salgas cuanto antes mejor, no te quiero en mi vida ni en esta casa.

A saber de qué manera arrendaste a mi padre para que se casara contigo, con una mujer que prácticamente, podría ser su hija, me repugnas.- Sakura tragó en seco y lo miró a los ojos sin parpadear.

-Se puede sabes porque me juzgas sin conocerme?

-Conozco a las mujeres como tú, que utilizan su juventud para atrapar maridos en las ultimas y quedarse con parte de su fortuna.-Mi cuñado hizo una mueca de asco.- ¡Aggghh! Solo mirarte me dan ganas de vomitar, que pretendes viviendo en casa de los hijos de tu difunto marido?-Él apartó, la mirada, las lagrimas de Sakura, recorrían sus mejillas, sonrosadas.

-Sasuke, ya está bien, déjala, si no quieres tenerla en esta casa, tendrás que irte, seguro que tanto Hinata, como Aya , se conmoverán con la humildad de Sakura, cosa que tú no has visto o no quieres, ver, siendo tan evidente, márchate y déjala en paz.- Itachi, se interpuso entre los dos.

-¡Ah!jejeje.- Sasuke miró a Itachi y luego a Sakura.-Ya sé, ahora el siguiente paso es cazar a alguno de los hijos no? jajajaj.-me miró y me guiñó un ojo.-Ten cuidado Ino, te recomiendo que ates en corto, a Itachi, jjajajjajajajaajaa,-Me quedé perpleja, como podía ser Sasuke tan cruel?

El sonido de un ¡Plashhh! Me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

Sakura estaba jadeando y con la mano temblorosa, le había propinado a Sasuke un bofetón, de los que hacen historia, su pequeña mano se podía ver claramente en la mejilla de mi cuñado, él se llevó la mano a la cara y abrió la boca como un niño.

_No te permito, esas palabras Sasuke Uchiha, soy la mujer de tu padre y como tal me tienes que respetar (jadeos) y escúchame bien nunca óyeme bien, nunca, vuelvas a insinuar eso de mi, seguro que eres tú el que está acostumbrado a ir con ese tipo de mujeres, no hay nada más que ver con quien te relacionas.-el sonido de unas llaves nos hizo volvernos, tanto Itachi como yo estábamos shockeados, Hinata, entraba en escena.


	5. CAPITULO V

_**Disclamer:**_ El trama de la historia le pertenece a **SisterCullen** y solo unos leves cambios a mí. Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo el uso es sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas.

_**Le hice algunos leves cambios, muy pequeños.**_

_**N/A:**_ _¡Hola!_ Después de siglos sin andar por estos lugares, lamento mi demora pero mi corta existencia se ha vuelto lo suficientemente dura en estos días, no sé si recordaran que mi papa estaba en el hospital, bueno hace algunos días mi papa acaba de fallecer y pues como verán no he tenido cabeza para absolutamente nada dentro de un par de días estaré al corriente con las historias.

Bueno realmente les agradezco su infinito apoyo prestado, ustedes han estado en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores conmigo realmente y se los digo de todo corazón gracias, por todo, su tiempo, y su infinita comprensión.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO V<strong>

**Hinata Pov**

La situación era un poco, extraña, Itachi e Ino a un lado y por otro Sasuke y Karin, ¿Karin? ¿Ya había cambiado de chica otra vez?...Y la otra chica, la que me miró con lágrimas en los ojos, ¿Quién era?

-Oh Hinata...Ino caminó a recibirme y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Que ...pasa...ella...¿es, ella?

-Sí, ella es la mujer de tu padre, Hinata, ella es Sakura Uchiha.

Salí corriendo y la abrazé, en sus brazos me sentía como en casa, ella me devolvió el abrazo y me sonrió.

-Bienvenida a casa, Sakura.-le susurré.

Ella asintió y miró hacia el frente, me volví para enfrentar a que vi me dejó fría, mi hermano, escupió el suelo y salió de la casa dando un fuerte portazo, Sakura me abrazó y yo miré a Itachi y a Ino.

-Pero ¿qué ha pasado?

**Sasuke POV**

Cuando vi a mi hermano y a su novia, casi me da la risa, ¡vaya ligada! jeje, aunque rápidamente me di cuenta de que venían con "ella", agarré con fiereza un cojín y me lo puse en las pelotas, mi sonrojo, seguro era evidentísimo y entonces fue cuando la vi...era una... ¡Mierda!..Era una diosa de cabellos rosados y bellos ojos, unos ojos verde/esmeralda donde me perdí por segundos, salí de mi ensimismamiento miré a Itachi interrogante, él asintió, era ella ¡joder! ¡Mierda!, me quedé inmóvil, no sabía qué hacer, cuándo ella se acercó y me dio su mano con una sonrisa en los labios, no pude apartar la vista de ellos, sus mejillas ardorosas, la delataban, su voz sonó dulce, suave, segura.

-Hola Sasuke, encantada de conocerte.-miré su mano, pequeña y perfecta, me dió miedo, pánico, no quería juntar mi piel con su piel, porque sabía que iba a estar perdido, y joder...yo quería que se largara, no la quería en mi casa...cogí a Karin de la mano y me la llevé a rastras escaleras arriba, en ningún momento apartó su mirada de la mía, esta mujer me iba a complicar la vida.

Cuando cerramos la puerta de mi habitación, fue Karin la que rompió el silencio.

-Vaya, vaya, cazafortunas ¿no te parece Sasuke?.-ella se vestia, lentamente.

-Hum...

-Jovencita y con cara de mosquita muerta, esas son las peores sin duda...

-Hum..

Me senté en la cama y me cogí la cabeza entre las manos, me empezaba a doler.

-Parece que te has quedado sin palabras Sasu...¿te ha encandilado a ti, como hizo con tu padre?

-¡No!

-Pues esa no es la sensación que has dado allí abajo, ¿te ha gustado "la señora Uchiha Sasukito?"

Me levanté, la tomé de los brazos y la sacudí, la muy zorra me sonrió, retándome ¿que pretendía? Menuda perra, no la quería mas en mi cama, era una arpía instigadora de mierda.

Ya totalmente vestidos bajamos y allí estaban los tres, alcancé a escuchar las últimas palabras de la diosa de ojos esmeraldas llamada Sakura**, mi madrastra** y me recordé a mi mismo, mis pensamientos iniciales, esa mujer con su juventud había enamorado a mi padre y ahora venía a poner patas arriba mi vida y de todas las maneras posibles, Karin llevaba razón tenía cara de ángel y pero en realidad era un demonio, un demonio que me iba a hacer mis noches complicadas en esta casa.

Cuando bajamos cogidos de la mano, intentando aparentar calma, los oí.

-Vaya...algo de eso me esperaba.

Estaban hablando de mi, Itachi ya se lo había contado, no la quería en nuestra vida, un abrasador calor invadió mi cuerpo y entendí que debía dejar las cosas claras desde un principio y sobre todo a mí mismo, tenía que recordarme en voz alta, lo mal que se lo iba a hacer pasar a aquella ninfa ¡Oh Dios!

-¿Y para que vinisteis entonces?-exclamé furibundo, la miraba intensamente y me recordaba constantemente que había embaucado a mi padre para dejarle de puta madre de por vida.

Ella me enfrentó justo cuando estaba delante de ella.

-Vine a quedarme con vosotros, Sasuke, fue un deseo expreso de tu padre.

Su mirada se había endurecido y si no hubiera sido quien era me la hubiera comido a lametones allí mismo, delante de todos, de repente la mano de Karin, me asqueaba y la solté, me acerqué más a ella, si era posible y su aliento me embriagó ,miré sus labios y el bulto de mi entrepierna creció de una manera bochornosa, joder...

Itachi, me quiso apartar de ella, lo miré receloso.

-No, déjame...quería estar así comiéndole su aliento y ella el mío.

Karin, dijo algo que no pude llegar a entender ya que me había quedado embobado mirándola, a toda ella, su cara, su pelo, su nariz medio respingona, su cuello delicado, sus pechos bien formado, ¡Dios, como me gustaría, perderme entre aquellos montículos y llegar a su cima y jugar, madre mía, estaba completamente hechizado, pero fue cuando ví su mano y la alianza, cuando recobré toda mi cordura y exploté.

Ino, mandó callar a Karin.

-Si cállate, soy yo el que quiere, cantarle las verdades del barquero, a la mujercita de mi padre.

-Y bien ¿qué me vas a decir?

-No sé qué te crees viniendo a esta casa y en caridad de qué, pero ten una cosa muy clara, yo no te voy a hacer la vida fácil en esta casa, porque mi meta es que salgas, cuanto antes, mejor, no te quiero ni en mi vida ni en esta casa, a saber de qué manera enredaste a mi padre, para que se casara contigo, con una mujer que prácticamente podría ser su hija.-

-Se puede saber porque me juzgas, sin conocerme.-su mirada era fría, la mía seria dura como el acero.

-Conozco a las mujeres como tu...-de repente el discursito de Karin en la habitación ,me pareció de lo mas convincente y se lo solté, pero cuando le dije que me repugnaba, unas lagrimas descendieron de sus preciosos ojos y se clavaron en mi corazón.

Itachi intento apartarme, me dijo que todos estaban de acuerdo en tenerla en casa, incluso Aya, la niñera de mi madre, que yo era el único que estaba dando la nota y que me largara, osea que la aguantaba o me largaba, mi hermano se puso se interpuso entre los dos y miró a Sakura con ternura

¡Joder! A Itachi le gustaba aquella chica, era evidente como la miraba, se le caía la baba al cabronazo, sonreí de manera cínica y seguidamente una carcajada amarga le siguió.

-Ya se, ahora el siguiente de los pasos, es cazar a uno de los hijos, ¿no?

La miré duramente, celoso, intransigente, le tenía celos hasta a mi padre, la había tocado y había gemido para él y antes de que me diera cuenta, su mano tocó mi cara ,en una sonora bofetada, pero no me dolió, me produjo una serie de sensaciones indescriptibles, sólo pude poner mi mano donde me había atizado y la miré sorprendido.

-No te permito, esas palabras Sasuke Uchiha, soy la mujer de tu padre y como tal, me tienes que respetar.-sus jadeos me llegaban como la más apasionada de las melodías, ardiente, feroz.- escúchame bien, nunca, me oyes, nunca, vuelvas a insinuar eso de mi, seguro que eres tú, el que está acostumbrado a ir con ese tipo de mujeres, no hay nada más que ver con quien te relacionas.

El sonido de unas llaves, distrajo a todos los presentes, menos a ella y a mí, nuestras miradas llenas de odio por su parte y desconcierto en la mía.

Desde ese mismo momento, me di cuenta de mi escandalosa realidad, estaba totalmente enamorado de la mujer que tendría que echar de mi casa, los motivos, no importan, eran más poderosos que yo mismo, nadie podía saberlos, solo mi tío Akira y yo.

Aunque quisiera despertar las fantasías dormidas de aquella mujer, no podía hacerlo, pero mientras la miraba a los ojos presentía que iba a soñar su nombre hasta el fin de mis días.


	6. CAPITULOVI

_**Disclamer:**_ El trama de la historia le pertenece a **SisterCullen** y solo unos leves cambios a mí. Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo el uso es sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas.

_**Le hice algunos leves cambios, muy pequeños.**_

_**N/A:**_ **Bueno quiero disculpar enormemente mi demora, pero es que en estos momentos tengo la fiebre de la trilogía de los Juegos del Hambre (THG) , realmente se los recomiendo es fantástico me leí los tres libros en dos días **—**Cuando algo me gusta no lo suelto**— **Y me ha gustado tanto que me está inspirando para hacer fic´s de ellos, espero y cuando los escriba sean ustedes mis primeras lectoras. Bueno eso es todo su servidora se retira, adiós.**

* * *

><p>CAPITULOVI<p>

Sakura Pov

Cuando el hijo de Fugaku, escupió el suelo y se marchó, creí desplomarme, delante de todos, creo que lo hice, pero unos brazos fuertes me cogieron antes de que tocara el suelo.

Estaba soñando lo sé

-Amor mío, amor...-la voz dulce me envolvía, me desnudaba el alma.

-¿Eres tú?-gemía.- mmmm Fugaku, mi amor...no te vayas.

La silueta, que veía era difusa, pero conforme avanzaba, sus rasgos se hacían más familiares, en mi sueño, cerré los ojos muy fuerte, quería que me acariciara, como lo hizo en su día y tanto añoraba.

Cuando lo sentí cercano a mi cuerpo, me estremecí, sus manos me recorrieron todo el cuerpo, lisas y suaves, hizo círculos en el área de mi ombligo y me hizo jadear, algo húmedo comenzó a plasmarse suavemente en mi bajo vientre, ¡sus labios!...mi corazón iba a mil y cuando quiso bajar más, un gritito de placer se escapó de mi boca y abrí los ojos en mi sueño, el cabello que veía no era el de mi marido era el muy peculiar color de su hijo Sasuke.

Cuando me desperté de mi ensoñación, estaba sudorosa, me toqué la frente y miré hacia los lados, estaba en una habitación maravillosa, espaciosa y me había cambiado la ropa que llevaba y me había puesto un fino camisón, lo toqué, era de seda, me arrastré para levantarme y volví a pensar en el sueño que había tenido y de repente, sentí el calor que irradiaba en mi, estaba completamente húmeda...esto era de locos ,me levanté y comencé a abrir las puertas que habían dentro de la habitación, todas eran armarios, salvó el baño, que era inmenso, mi maleta había si do puesto allí, vacía, se habían ocupado de todo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado durmiendo?, la habitación tenía un ancho ventanal, fui hacia allí y descorrí las cortinas, llovía, no podía determinar el tiempo que había pasado desde que llegue, ¡el móvil! Lo saqué de mi bolso y lo miré ¡Dios mío había dormido gran parte del día de ayer, hasta hoy que eran las 10 de la mañana!

Me metí en la gran bañera y me relajé. No sabía lo que me iba a esperar el día de hoy ¿habría alguien a quien enfrentar hoy?

A Sasuke ya lo había puesto en su sitio ¿que se creía, el niñito ese?

Seguro que no se había encontrado en su vida una mujer decente y a todas las calibraba por igual...otra vez me vino el sueño a mi cabeza.

Salí del baño y me vestí, bajé las escaleras y me encontré a una señora de unos 60 años llevando unas toallas en dirección contraria a mí, cuando me vio me sonrió y me dio dos dulces besos en las mejillas.

-Sra Sakura...

-Solo Sakura, por favor.-le contesté con una sonrisa.

-Sakura, el desayuno lo tienes en la mesa, esperábamos que te levantaras tarde, debías de estar agotada...Después de todo.-su expresión cambió a una más triste.-Soy Aya, la que se ocupa de los chicos, a partir de ahora espero ocuparme también de usted ya que para mí, es una niña igual que los demás, aunque sea la señora de la casa, ¿No te parece mal verdad Sakura?

Me la quede mirando, aquella mujer llevaba una carga muy pesada en las espaldas, ella sola, cuidando de, tres la iba a dejar que yo acrecentara su trabajo

-No, mira Aya, si no te importa, yo te ayudaré con ellos.

Aya me miró y me puso la mano en la mejilla con dulzura.

-Niña, Sakura,no se enfade con el niño Sasuke, él no es mala persona.

-¿perdón?

Su expresión cambió y bajó la mirada.

-Yo… perdone, no quería incomodarla...

-No, tranquila, Aya, pero es que pensaba que ud..no sabía.

-Hija, mía, todo lo que pase en esta casa llega a mis oídos, tarde o temprano...ahora la dejo, vaya, vaya a desayunar, la espera la pequeña Hinata, quiere llevarla a comer a Akuma, la niña Hinata está muy emocionada con su llegada, va dando saltitos de aquí allá. ¿Sabe que tiene varias tiendas, repartidas por todo el estado? Es un lince para el negocio de la moda, pero...niña...vaya, vaya, no la entretengo mas.

Me despedí de Aya y bajé, me guié por el olor a dulces, cuando llegué al marco de la puerta, el calor de mi cuerpo se concentró en mi estomago y explotó.

-Hola, Buenos días..

Hinata que estaba de pie cuchicheando con Sasuke, se giró y me sonrió, Él que estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina me miró...ya ya no pude mirar más...me incomodaba la mirada de ese chico después del sueño húmedo que había tenido.

-Hola Sakura.-me dio dos besos, Hinata era más menuda que yo, increíble ya que yo no llegaba al 1.60.-mira lo que ha hecho Aya, dulce de ,chocolate...mmmmmm! va a ser un lujo que vivas aquí Sakura!.

Un gruñido nos hizo volvernos a mirar a Sasuke.

-Sí, la acabo de conocer, es una mujer tiernísima y os tiene mucho cariño.

-Sí, desde que nacimos, ya trabajaba para mama antes de casarse con mi padre, es como una abuela o algo así. Bueno Sakura ¿estás preparada?

-Preparada ¿para qué ?

-Para comenzar a ser las mejores amigas del mundo.

Me la quedé mirando fijamente y solté una risita

-Claro, si...quiero ser tu amiga y la mejor a poder ser.

Me abrazó y con un juego de manos que no alcancé a ver deshizo mi coleta mojada y dejó que se expandiera a lo largo de mi espalda.-

-Jmmejejemmmm...!

Nos volvimos hacia Sasuke, y Hinata, corrió hacia él y le dio unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda.

¿Se estaba atragantando con el bizcocho? Una sonrisa maligna se cruzó por mis labios y en esos momentos aquellos ojos azabaches me miraron, el calor volvió a mí, tiñó mi cara de rojo y aparté la vista intentado partir un trozo de bizcocho.

-Sasuke ¿Estás mejor?.-Hinata miraba a Sasuke y una sonrisa picara le asomaba por el rostro.

-Si...jem...jem...no sé lo que me ha pasado..jemmm...cof,cof,cof...

-Bueno Sakuta desayuna, que nos vamos,.-un pitido alejó a Hinata y me quedé sola con mi hijastro.

La tensión se cortaba en el ambiente, intenté desayunar sin mirarlo, pero notaba el peso de su mirada en mi.

Una voz irrumpió sonora y fuerte en la casa, cada vez se acercaba más, ya me disponía a salir, cuando choqué con la voz, que correspondía a un ser colosal de casi dos metros me cogió de los hombros para que no cayera hacia atrás y cuando logré subir la cabeza para mirar su cara, un silbido salió de sus labios.

-Vaya, vaya…Sasuke...¿que tenemos aquí?-su mirada me recorría de arriba abajo, me sonrojé más, si eso era posible.

-Suelta Sasori.-la voz de Sasuke sonó como una daga.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan protector con tus conquistas?...aunque esta...es...diferente.

Antes de darme cuenta Sasuke me había cogido por la cintura y me había apartado del tal Sasori, me lo quedé mirando a los ojos, pero él no me miraba a mi por el contrario miraba al maravilloso espécimen de hombre que estaba delante nuestro, al mirarme debió notar el deseo en mis ojos y me soltó, como si quemara.

Una sonrisa cínica y torcida, que era su seña de identidad asomó por sus labios.

-Olvídate, Sasori, no estás en sus expectativas, es...Saku...es...mi madrastra.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara…<strong>_

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


	7. CAPITULO VII

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **SisterCullen **quien me ha dado previamente su consentimiento para la adaptación de la menciona historia, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida. Muchas gracias por su atención prestada.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**Rating**: "T"

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Sister-sempai **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULOVII<strong>

**Sakura Pov**

No iba a entrar en el juego de Sasuke otra vez, lo tenía claro, pero de pronto el ser colosal me cogió de la cintura para darme dos sonoros besos en las mejillas.

—Hola Sakura, la verdad, no te esperaba tan joven y ¡guau! Bonita!...tú Sasuke ,¿La quieres para ti solo?, esta preciosidad hay que lucirla.

Sus ojos pequeños y chispeantes, me parecieron sinceros y le sonreí.

—Para Sasori, vámonos!

Sasuke salió de la cocina en estampida y Sasori me lanzó un beso con los labios.

— ¡Venga Sakura! ¡Vamos! tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar, tenemos que conocernos. — Hinata, me agarró de la mano y me sacó casi a rastras al porche, llovía y quise ir a coger un paraguas

Me quedé mirando a Hinata de forma extraña

—Espera aquí Sakura voy a por el coche. —Me senté en las escaleras y observé el jardín, estaba impecablemente cortado y había rosales en casi todas partes, algo en el jardín me llamó la atención, fué una especie rara de rosa, una rosa negra, entre todas las rojas que había en un lugar en el que formaban un maravilloso arco, me levanté sin pensar en la lluvia y caminé hacia ella, era como si me llamara...Ya estaba empapada, mi camisa se me pagaba al cuerpo y los vaqueros los sentía como una segunda piel, y llegué a ella, quise olerla, cerré los ojos para inundarme mejor de su aroma, pero una voz me sacó de mi mundo místico.

— ¿Qué haces, no tendrías que haberte marchado ya con Hinata? Eres como la mala hierba. —su voz me pareció un castigo divino, lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Y tú? ¿No te habías ido con Sasori? —él también estaba empapado, la camisa de algodón, se adhería a su pecho con tanta claridad que se le marcaban los pequeños pezones.

—Yo...no fui...he discut...no te importa, la verdad. —chasqueó la lengua.

Volví a mirar la rosa y la toqué, era de terciopelo, una sonrisa fugaz, apareció en mis labios.

—Es preciosa...

—Hummmm...

— ¿Sasuke?... —lo miré.

En su cara había dolor, una mueca de frustración, quise tomarlo de la mano, pero no me dejó...

Salió corriendo y quise seguirlo pero me caí, estaba toda embarrada. ¿Qué le pasaba a Sasuke? Parecía atormentado.

Cuando Hinata me vio, le faltó tiempo para decirme que subiera y me cambiara, que ella no iba conmigo a ningún sitio de aquella manera, la verdad es que me lo pasé muy bien ese día, Hinata me enseñó las dos tiendas y me sentí como Pretty Woman, probándome modelitos, aquí y allá, sin hablar de la rosca que nos hacían las dependientas, aquello no iba conmigo, pero le daba el placer a Hinata que era todo un amor...

….Los días pasaron y poco a poco me fui haciendo un lugar en aquella casa, ayudaba a Aya en todo lo que podía, aunque la faena era mínima, Itachi se había marchado al apartamento de Ino y solamente venían de visita el sábado, que casi siempre hacíamos barbacoa, Hinata iba de aquí para allá y estaba dos o tres días en casa y Sasuke, la verdad es que a Sasuke es al que menos veía, decía que andaba buscando empleo, pero casi todas las noches llegaba tarde, para no encontrarse conmigo.

Después de tres meses, llegaba la fecha de su cumpleaños, me dolía que no hablara apenas conmigo, quería ser su amiga, pero tal parecía que cuanto más me preocupaba por él, más enfadado estaba conmigo.

Mi vida era demasiado tranquila para mi edad, todos salían y entraban de aquella casa y yo no tenía vida social, quería saber que valía para algo y tener amistades..

Un día hablando con Hinata se lo comenté.

—Sakura, ¿quieres trabajar? ¿por qué no me lo has dicho antes?

Encogí los hombros. —Si Hinata, la verdad, es que la casa se me cae encima, vosotros apenas estáis en casa y con Aya, si, pero...quiero estar con gente de mi edad y sobretodo quiero ganarme un sustento, parezco una arrimada.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, y me dio un empujoncito.

—Ay...Sakura no digas tonterías...la verdad es que te entiendo...yo en tu lugar no sé, si estaría loca ya...jajajjajajajjaj! —

Nos reímos las dos, estábamos sentadas en el salón, tomando un refresco.

—Y en cuanto a la vida social, mira..dentro de una semana es el cumpleaños de Sasuke, estoy preparándole una fiesta sorpresa, con mascaras y todo ¡juaaa! va a ser de lo más divertido...imagínate...Y voy a invitar a un montón de personas, entre ellos a parte de la familia que no conoces, a mi tío Akira, hermano de mi madre, es con el único que tenemos trato, sobretodo Sasuke, lo quiere como si fuera su hijo, a Karin, mi prima y muchas otras personas...que se van a quedar prendados de verte...

Achiqué los ojos.

—Hinata...

—Sí, mira he visto un disfraz...ahh...te va como anillo al dedo...además...va a ser una fiesta muy peculiar.

— ¿SI?

—Mira, veras, bien sabes que tengo sociedad con una tienda de disfraces de época, pues bien ese día toda la tercera planta van a estar llena de ellos, todo el mundo va a llegar de etiqueta, pero, cuando acabe el coktel, chachan...! apareceré en escena y explicaré el juego tan divertido en que los meteré a todos...!ayyy! Sakura, estoy ansiosa...

—Ay Hinata, y ¿tú crees que la gente accederá a eso?

—Querida como se nota que no has ido nunca a una fiesta organizada por Hinata Uchiha.

Me cogió de las manos y me guiñó un ojo.

Un coche entró en jardín, era el carro de Sasuke, Hinata, me miró y me hizo un gesto como que me quedara en el sofá como si nada, al abrir Sasuke se tropezó con el paragüero.

—Joder...porque mierda...tiene que estar esto aquí...Hip...

—Shhh, Sakura...va borracho...¡a las 5 de la tarde!.

Se nos quedó mirando cuando advirtió nuestra presencia.

—Vaya...hip. —se acercó sigilosamente pero patoso, la verdad es que era enternecedor, tenia los pómulos sonrosados y la sonrisa no se le iba de la boca. —Hermana. —Hizo una reverencia.-Señora...hizo una reverencia y...me besó la mano, cuando estampo su beso húmedo en mi piel, trague y cerré los ojos, él me miró y sonrió seductoramente, aparté la mano en seguida...

—Vengo de celebrar...he encontrado trabajo en lo mío…Vamos como médico de familia, en una clínica privada aquí...-se sentó delante de nosotras en el suelo, yo, estaba perpleja, era la primera vez que me hablaba así de esa manera tan cordial, le sonreí.

—Me alegro, por ti, Sasuke

En ese momento picaron a la puerta de la entrada, Hinata nos miró a los dos y se levantó para abrir.

—¿De verdad te alegras por mí, Señora?.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados-

—Claro que si, el bien tuyo es el bien mío.

Y de repente se irguió y hasta estar a mi altura y puso su brazo apoyado en el cabezal del sofá, yo lo miré asustada, ¿Que pretendía?, su aliento rozó mi boca y un estremecimiento me removió el cuerpo entero, sus ojos azabaches me miraban implacables, ya no podía estar más cerca mío. ¿Dónde estaba Hinata? Hasta que un susurro muy sexy salió por su boca.

—Señora, me vuelve usted loco...y me atrapó el labio inferior en su boca y lo mordió.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara…<strong>_

**Me encanta esta faceta de borracho seductor, a ustedes les gusta?**

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


End file.
